Bonne ou mauvaise Lune ?
by Super Inwie
Summary: Je me présente, Lua Night, j'ai 14 ans et je suis un Lycan depuis peu. la cause ? Pour l'amour d'un jeune homme. j'aurais tout fait pour lui, et dans un malheureux asard, je me suis retrouver sur son chemin au mauvais moment ... RLOC
1. Default Chapter

**Bonne ou mauvaise Lune ?**

Alors bonjours !!!!!!!!!!!!! j'ai pas vraiment d'idée de bla bla pour ce depuis de One-Shot alors bah … sa va juste être sa

**Disclaimer :** BIEN SUR! Rien la dedans n'est a moi a par …. L'idée du One-Shot et Lua sinon tout est a la grande J.K.R !

****

****

****

Court prologue 

Comme beaucoup de fille de mon age j'aime un garçon, bien sur moi ce n'est pas des personne inaccessible comme Brad Pitt ou Tom Cruise ( humm …. C'est peut-être pas de très bon exemple) Mais le gros problème reste peut-être, le fait que ce garçon en question ne sait même pas que j'existe, comme la plupart des gens d'ailleurs.  Alors je me présente, Lua Night, j'ai 14 ans et je vais a l'école de sorcelleries de Poudlard, je suis plus précisément a Gryffondore.  Quoi que j'aurai peut-être beaucoup plus eu ma place a Poufsouffle puisque je passe toujours inaperçu.  Mais la n'est pas la question, je dois trouver un moyen, peut-être pas d'attirer mais peut-être juste essayer de parler au mystérieux Remus lupin

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- LILY, tu as vu mon livre d'histoire de la magie ?? Cria Lua a Lily

- Non ! mais est-ce que tu as regardé en bas dans la salle commune ? dit Lily en sortant des toilettes.

- Ha non, c'est vrai je crois que je l'avais oublié en bas hier soir.

Lua descendit donc en trombe dans la salle commune à la recherche de son livre.  Elle arpenta quelques minutes la salle puis le trouve enfin. Elle s'apprêtait a s'élancer sur son livre mais tomba a la place sur quelqu'un.  Elle se releva péniblement  et regarda se qu'elle avait heurter et vit avec surprise Sirius. 

- hé désoler, c'était pas voulu de te … rentrer dedans …. Je voulais juste prendre mon livre. Réussit a bredouiller Lua

- C'est beau, y'a pas de problème, lui dit Sirius en lui tendent la main, tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

- C'est plutôt a moi de te demander sa, mais pour répondre a ta question, non j'ai rien.

- Ha mais non, voyons je suis solide comme du roc, ricana Sirius, hé mais au fait, je t'ai jamais vu ici, tu es nouvelle ?

- Heu, non, en fait sa fait 4 ans que je suis dans la même maison que toi ….

- Ha bon, je t'avais jamais vue, désoler …… dit Sirius en rougissent légèrement ( faut dire, c'est rare de Patmol Rougit a cause d'une fille :P) eu, tu es qui ?

- Ha …. Bah je m'appelle Lua Night, et bah, je suis en 4e comme toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas sur le fait que tu ne mets jamais vu, peu de personne me connaissent je dois être un peu trop discrète, et puis j'aime pas me faire remarquer…

- HA ! et bien c'est la première fois que j'entend dire qu'une fille aime pas se faire remarquer !

- SIRIUS !!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIT, SA FAIT 10 MIN QU'ONT ATTENDS ! cria James du dortoir des garçons.

- Ha ! j'arrive Jamesie !

Sirius se retourne vers Lua et lui dit :

- Je suis désoler mais ils ne peuvent pas vivre sans moi

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil lui tendit son livre et ajouta :

- Tien ton livre, et si tu veux même si tu n'aime pas te faire remarqué, je te présenterai au autre !

- Eh oui, pourquoi pas … !

Une fois Sirius partit Lua monta à son tours rejoindre Lily.

- alors, tu l'as trouv ??

- Comme tu l'avais dit Lily, je l'avais oublié hier en bas. Mais j'ai comment dire, foncer dans Sirius… Et tu ne devinera jamais quoi !

- Quoi ? demanda Lily intriguer par l'attitude de son amie

- Un autre qui ne savait pas que j'existais ! magnifique n'est-ce pas !

Lily s'avança lentement vers le lit ou était Lua et vint s'assoire a coter d'elle.

- Hé bien, si sa pris autant de temps avant que tu revienne c'est que vous avez fait connaissance ?

- Oui, et il ne me reste qu'a faire connaissance avec les autre. Dit Lua d'un ton badin.

- Allons c'est très bien ! si c'est a Sirius que tu as parler, tu vas voir il va t'incruster rapidement dans le groupe ! et puis tu vas réussire enfin a parler a Remus. Lui dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

Lua se retourna rapidement vers Lily et dégluti difficilement :

- Beuhhh de, de quoi tu veux parler ?

- Voyons ne me prend pas pour une idiote !  juste voir de la manière donc tu le regarde … et que tu baves aussi ! ET de PLUS, je t'ai entendu rêver a lui hier.

Lua baissa la tête :

- oui bon, tu as raison … mais STP n'enparleapersonne !

- mais non, sa fait un bout que j'ai devinée et je n'ai toujours rien dit, alors pourquoi je le dirais maintenant ? tu me connais je ne suis pas comme sa !

Lua acquiesça et ajouta :

- bon, c'est pas tout mais ont devraient aller manger si on veut pas être en retard !

elles descendirent donc toute les deux dans la grande salle et lorsqu'elle entrèrent, Sirius leur fonça dessus et leur dit :

- Alors les filles ! allez-vous nous faire l'honneur de manger avec nous ?

- est-ce qu'ont a vraiment le choix ? soupira Lily, ce qui fit rire Lua.

Sirius les conduisit donc à la table et leur fit prendre place a coter de lui.  James leva les yeux de son assiette et fini par dire :

- qu'est-ce que tu nous ramène Sirius ??

- et bien, je vous ramène deux jeunes femmes mon cher Jamesie !

James regarda les deux fille et lorsqu'il vit Lily il rougit :

- ha lily …. Allo !

Puis il se retourna vers Lua:

- ha, tien tu es nouvelle ici ?

Lua soupira « _et bien, c'est pas gagner ! »_ et Sirius pris la peine de répondre à sa place :

- Hé, c'est ce que je croyais aussi ce matin lorsqu'elle ma foncer dedans, mais en fait, elle est en 4e comme nous

Puis Remus prit la parole :

- tu es Lua c'est bien sa ?

Les yeux de Lua s'agrandirent d'un seul coups « _WOW il connais mon nom ! »_

- Heu.. bah ou ... oui. Réussit-elle a bredouiller.

Sirius regarda Remus avec étonnement :

- Tu l'as connais ? ET TU NOUS L'AS MÊME PAS DIT !

Remus Rougit :

- mais non Sirius, mais je l'avais déjà vu, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup en 4e année a Gryffondor, et c'est dure de passer inaperçu !

- et pourtant … vous êtes trois a l'avoir remarquer, toi, Lily et Dumbledore ! dit Sirius

Lily regarda Sirius perplexe :

- Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore viens faire la dedans ??

- Eh bien, il a du la remarquer si elle est a poudlard la !

- Euh, je veux pas vous déranger, mais les cours commence bientôt … fit Lua en pointant l'heure.

- Lua a raison, et on commence avec Métamorphose ajouta Lily, ne veut mieux pas arriver en retarde avec McGonagall.

- D'accord ! Allons-y les namis !!!!! Une deux ! Une deux, fit James en se mettant en marche.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Arrivé au cours de métamorphose, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter ( et bah oui c'est qu'on est obligé de le mettre hélas ! ) allèrent prendre leur place habituel, c'est-à-dire dans le fond de la classe. Lily et Lua quant à elle allèrent au devant de la classe à côté des fenêtres. Puis le cours commença et Lua n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite vagabondant dans son imaginaire et faisant de petit combat moral a elle-même.  Elle reporta enfin son attention lorsque fut venu le moment de mettre en pratique ce qu'il venaient de voir. Lua se pencha discrètement vers Lily et lui glissa :

- dit Lily, j'était pas vraiment la … qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ??

Lily lui lança un regard moqueur :

- Il faut transformer une dinde en cochon d'inde.

Lua lui lança un regard interrogateur :

- et … on fait comment ??

- ha hum, bah, on donne 2 coups sur la dinde et on dit, _Dindidonus cochon_ et après la dinde est supposer se transformer en cochon d'inde !

Lua acquiesça et se retourna vers sa dinde :

- _Dindidonus cochon._

Malheureusement pour elle la dinde n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire comme sa… elle commença a courir dans tout les sens, ce qui fit manquer le sort et celui-ci se dirigea directement sur le bureau du professeur. Celui-ci se changea aussitôt en cochon dinde et le professeur McGonagall lui lança un regard désespérer :

- Miss Night, c'est bien, vous avez réussit avec mon bureau, mais le problème c'est que je vous avais demander de le faire sur la DINDE.

- je suis désoler professeur ….

Le professeur McGonagall haussa les épaule et pointa sa baguette sur son bureau :

- _finiti dindidonus cochon._

Puis la cloche sonna et le Minerva eu a peine le temps de dire leur devoir :

- je veux trois parchemins sur _« décrivez en donnant des exemples, les diverses façons d'adapter les sortilèges de métamorphose aux transferts inter-espèces »_

Avec une moue dépiter, les élèves sortire du cours et se dirigèrent la grande salle pour le dîner.  Lua se faufila dans la salle et s'apprêta a prendre place a la table lorsqu'une main vint lui prendre l'épaule l'obligent a reculer :

- hé, hé, Géniale la tranfo du bureau de McGo ! mais tu ne lavais pas entendu nous dire d'attacher notre dinde ?? dit Sirius avec un sourire qui tranchait son visage. Aller viens manger avec nous, maintenant qu'ont te connaît un peu mieux, on te laissera pas filer comme sa !

Lua le regarda un peu déconcert :

- Euh bon … d'accore.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de manger en leur compagnie, mais dans le fond, son cœur palpitait de joie ! Pour une fois qu'elle avait des amis !

- Allez, fait pas cette tronche ! On va pas te manger… bien que se soit le genre de Sirius, puisqu'il aime goûter à tout, lui dit Remus d'un air mystérieux.

- C'est bien se que je vois ! Lui dit Lua, juste a le regarder en se moment on voit toute suite qu'il aime manger !

En effet, Sirius était en train de dévorer tout sur son passage, enfin bon, façon de parler.  Mais son assiette était tout de même remplis de tout les plats qu'il y avait sur la table, en gros il avait devant lui une montagne de nourriture.

- Z'êtes pas gentils de rire de ma tronche comme sa. Fini par dire Sirius en faisant la mou.

Lua s'approcha de Sirius et lui dit :

- voyons, Sirius ne le prend pas mal mais c'est vrai ! t'as qu'à regarder devant toi, s'en est découragent !

- Vous saurez que je suis en pleine croissance ! Et puis… je peux bien me le permettre puisque peut importe se que je mange, j'ai un corps de dieu !

Lily fit mine de s'étouffer avec sa bouché de spaghetti, et tout nos namis éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Sirius grommelait quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Le reste d'une dîner se passa dans la rigolade, James n'arrêtant pas de s'acharner sur Sirius fit énormément rire Lua.

Par après, ils allèrent dans le cours que la plupart des personnes s'accordait pour dire que c'était le plus saoulant, potion. Comme a son habitude, leur professeur s'acharna sur ses élèves sans répits. Elle infligea même une retenue à Sirius.

- Mais madame, je n'ai quasiment rien fait… ce n'est pas SI méchant de mettre de la bave de crapaud dans le dos de ce crasseux de Rogue ! ….si ?

- n'essayez même pas Mr Black ! Je ne reviendrez pas sur ma décision. Vous, vous rendrez dans la salle des trophées et les astiquerez jusqu'à ce qu'il brille, et ce, sans avoir recours à la magie !

Dans son, coin, Rogue se moquait de lui tout en essayant d'enlever une couche de bave qui avait imprégné sa robe de sorcier.

Puis la fin du cours sonna enfin et les élèves sortirent avec soulagement des cachots. Lily et Lua marchaient ensemble en direction de la salle commune lorsque les quatre garçons vinrent les rejoindre :

- HEY ! Mais c'est quoi le but de ne jamais nous attendre comme sa ??? se plaignit Sirius

- Bah vous savez… on ne tient pas vraiment à se faire voir avec vous… on tient à notre réputation quand même ! Dit Lua, qui avait maintenant acquit une grande confiance en elle et se sentait très l'aise avec ses nouveaux amis.

- C'est pas très gentil sa ! dit James, ont est pourtant gentil avec vous.

- Voyons, James c'est pas sa, je rigolais, on a simplement oublier de vous attendre, je doit me dépêcher à aller dans la salle commune, avec les devoirs qu'on a eu aujourd'hui, et je suis même pas sur de comprendre …. Donc.

- Pas de problème Miss LUA ! tu es pardonner. Lui dit James avec un regard doux.

- hé, ne me regarde pas comme sa ! tu me fait peur, Puis Lua s'approche doucement de James et lui dit a l'oreille, garde c'est regard pour ta jolie Lily.

James rougit de plus belle et Lua fit une mine satisfaite, puis Remus alla a côté d'elle et lui dit timidement :

- si tu veux, je peu t'aider pour les devoirs …

Lua regarda Remus quelques instants puis lui dit :

- c'est a moi que tu parle ??

- bah oui, a qui d'autre veut-tu que je parle ??

Lua rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux :

- bah je veux pas t'embêter avec sa, tu sais…

- Puisque je te l'offre, accepte !

Lua lui répondit par un large sourire et ajouta :

- ha merci beaucoup !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

enfin arriver dans la salle commune, Lua s'assit sur un fauteuil et sortie tout c'est livres. « _Bon je m'attaque au devoir de métamorphose, ensuite, potion et pour finir, sortilège … je devrais avoir fini dans au moins… 3 heures c'est pas si mal, si on compte que en plus durant c'est 3 heures je serai en compagnie de Remus ! ha lala, j'en reviens pas avec REMUS !! et il ma même proposer de l'aide pour les devoirs !! »_  elle se retourna vers Remus :

- humm tu veux bien commencer par sortilège, j'ai plus de difficultés alors on pourraient faire le plus dure avent comme sa le reste sera plus facile ??

- oui pas de problème, mais hum ont pourraient faire ensuite Potion, puisque je suis pas très douer, enfin je n'excelle pas… mais a comparer au autre … enfin Bon…

- Oui, j'ai compris ou tu voulais en venir, et pas de problème pour potion après, je vais même peut-être pouvoir t'aider, on ne sais jamais … ! « _je vais peut-être aider Remus Lupin! WAOUHH »_ alors, on commence si on veut finir ??

Remus acquiesça et ils se mirent au travaille.

- Heu, Remus, pour le sortilège _avis_, sa fait bien apparaître des oiseau si ??

- oui au dernière nouvelle, pourquoi ??

- hé bien … Lua rougit, parce que quand moi je le fait, sa donne des …. Grenouilles!

- Heu … comment tu dit le sort quand tu le formule ?? met plus l'accent sur le « v » que sur le « is ».

- Ah … bon je m'essaye « _Avvvvis »_

Puis trois petits perroquets sortirent de la baguette de Lua :

- est-ce que c'était supposer donne sa ???

- en fait, non, c'était supposer être des colombe, mais des perroquets c'est pas mal !

Décourager Lua se laissa tomber en arrière :

- j'y arriverai jamais ! Sa fait une heure qu'on travaille et sur 6 sort, j'en ai réussit trois… si on compte le coup du perroquets !

Remus se laissa tomber a côté d'elle :

- mais non, mais a quoi tu pensais lorsque tu as exécuter le sort ??

- hum … ho perroquet du professeur McGonagall….

- Voilà le problème tu ne doit que visualiser des colombes ! réessaye une dernière fois !!

Lua acquiesça et fit le sort tout en imaginant des colombes, des t'as de colombe et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une « tonnes » de colombes était en train de sortire de sa baguette :

- Waaaa ce que c'est joli. Dit-elle

Remus la bouscula légèrement et lui dit :

- Félicitation, tu as réussi !

Elle se retourna vers Remus et lui dit :

- heumm merci vraiment de m'avoir aider, tu es un très bon professeur tu sais !!?!!

- humm moui je sais, c'est que la plupart du temps c'est moi qui doit expliquer tout a Peter … alors maintenant question explication, je suis presque imbattable !!

- Bon maintenant que sortilège est fini passons a Potion…

Ils travaillèrent donc ainsi durant des heures jusqu'a se que Lily vienne cherche Lua en lui disant qu'il commençait a être tard et qu'elle devait peut-être penser à se coucher. Par chance, ils avaient pratiquement fini leur devoir, mais c'est avec un peu de regret qu'elle du tout de même dire au revoir a Remus. « _au moins tu le revoie demain » _

Le lendemain matin Lua se réveilla a la première heure de bonne humeur, elle avait passer une excellente soirée hier en pour couronner le tout, elle avait rêver a Remus. Elle descendit donc a la grande salle, pour rejoindre les autres.

§ § §

Puis les mois, les semaines passèrent et Lua et Remus commençaient à se rapprocher de plus en plus.  Et une brindille d'amour naît enfin dans le cœur du jeune Lupin a l'égare de la jeune fille.  Bien sur il gardait sa pour lui, mais ses amis commençaient à s'en apercevoir.  C'est Sirius qui fit le premier pas vers Remus pour lui en parler :

- Hé, mon tit Lunard, je voulais te parler de, comment dire, de ton amour naissant envers Lua …. EST- CE QUE TU VAS BIENTÔT LUI DIRE !

Remus regarda Sirius un instant :

- Sirius, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire !

Sirius soupira :

- Nah ! mais tu me prend pour qui Lunard ?? je suis pas n'importe qui ! sa se vois toute suite juste de la manière que tu lui parle, sa fait un bout que tu es avec elle, et le ton de ta vois change quand on parle d'elle, tu détourne le regard et même parfois tu rougit devant elle. Alors, c'est quand que tu va lui révéler ta flamme ?

- Sirius, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas si simple. Il y a beaucoup plus qu'un simple déclaration d'amour que je doit lui révéler, et sa, je ne suis pas sur d'être prêt, si elle me rejète ! je n'ai pas le droit a l'erreur, je ne peu aimer qu'une seule fois, soit je l'aime a tout jamais et je ne lui dit jamais comme sa je ne me brise pas le cœur ou le lui dit et elle me rejet et je n'i plus aucun sentiment envers personne le reste de ma vie…

Remus baissa la tête. Et Sirius ajouta :

- mais c'est compliquer la vie … mais moi je persiste a dire que tu dois lui dire, sinon et bien elle se trouvera un autre gars.. Et la je te dis que ton petit cœur va se briser, je crois que c'est même pire que de se faire rejeter !

- peut-être oui … je vais y penser …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

( au même instant)

- Lily … tu, tu crois que je devrais lui dire …

Lily regarda Lua :

- de quoi tu parle Lua, je suis pas sure de te suivre la ?

Lua soupira :

- tu sais de quoi je veux parler ! réfléchit un peu !

- ha oui ! sa …. Et bien moi je te dit OUI ! on voit toute suite qu'il est dingue de toi, il te lance des regard a tout bout de champ, et lorsque tu n'es pas la et qu'on parle de toi, il rougit. Aller tu te doit de lui dire tes sentiment !

- Peut-être oui, je vais lui dire, mais quand … « _au Clair de lune près du lac »_ mais bon, aller on va encore être en retard ! Vite!

Elles sortirent donc du dortoir pour se diriger vers la grande salle mais hélas furent stopper rapidement par une collision.  Les quatre élèves tombèrent sur le sol.  Mais Lua eu la chance d'avoir un « coussin » d'atterrissage. Elle releva les yeux puis regarda ou elle était assise puis un peu gêner qu'elle était tomber sur Remus elle se releva rapidement et Remus fit de même :

- désoler … on est comme sortie un peu vite … Dit Lua pour se défendre

- Hé c'est pas grave !

Puis Lua remarqua que le jeune était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, il avait l'air beaucoup plus malade et les cernes noir habituel étaient beaucoup plus prononcer, mais il avait toujours ce sourire, qui en faisait tomber plus d'une :

- dit Remus, tu es sure que sa va, tu as l'air fatigué ….

- ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sa va très bien !

- Si tu le dit, bon aller, on a assez jaser, on va encore être en retard Dit Lily

- « _je lui dit sa soir, oui ce soir c'est bien ! » _Pensa Lua ( la dite moi que vous savez de quoi je parle ! ').

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soir …..

Lua se dépêcha, la lune allait bientôt apparaître, elle était magnifique ce soir, elle était pleine … Lua se dépêcha de sortire du dortoir su la pointe des pieds, elle venait de voir Remus sortire par la fenêtre. « _Respire sa va bien aller ! Et merde, je dois me dépêcher avent que je ne le perde ! »_

Enfin sortit du dortoir elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrer pour se rendre dans le parc, nous étions dans le mois de novembre et les temps étaient de plus en plus froid. Elle était donc bien emmitoufler dans sa cape et son écharpe.  Elle sortit enfin dehors a l'air frai et se dirigea vers le lac, la vu était belle, on pouvait voir le reflet de la forêt et des montagne dans le lac, suivi de la lune, Lua avait toujours apprécier la Lune, d'un certaine manière elle n'avait pas le choix puisque Lua venait de Lune mais elle la trouvait mystérieuse et magnifique.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait plusieurs heure que la transformation c'était faites et les maraudeurs commençaient a être épuiser, cela ne faisaient pas très longtemps qu'ils avaient leur animagus et cela leur demandaient beaucoup d'énergie a les contrôler.  Ils s'arrêtèrent donc quelque instant pour se reposer mais hélas le loup lui n'en avait aucun envi … Puis Il senti de la chaire, de la chair humaine et fraîche, près de lui.  Il se dirigea rapidement vers cette odeur de chaire et vit une jeune fille, près du lac.  Une petite voix dans le fond de Remus lui disait que ne pas y aller qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il la morde mais, le loup oublia la petite voix rapidement et partit a la course vers elle.

Lua entendit quelque chose arriver vers elle, mais le temps qu,elle mit a réagire, il était trop tard. Elle venait d'être attaquer, par un loup-garou.  Il l'attaqua brutalement a l'abdomen et elle s'effondra sous la douleur.

Les maraudeurs virent alors que Remus avait disparu et ils entendirent un crie strident, c'est James qui agit le premier,  ( enfin cornedrue) il se mit a courir vers le crie et Patmol le suivi aussitôt comprenant aussi ce qui venais de se passer.  Arriver au lac et trouvèrent Remus en train de courir à l'entour d'une jeune fille et James regarda de plus près « _Argh non ! C'est Lua! »_  Il se jeta aussitôt sur Lunard l'obligent a reculer et l'entraîna avec difficulté loin de la jeune fille. Durant ce temps, Sirius en profita pour se retransformer en lui et de rapidement prendre Lua dans c'est bras pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est le lendemain que Lua ouvrit enfin les yeux.  Elle essaya de se rappeler des événement de la nuit précédente, puis tout lui revint en tête, elle s'était fait attaquer par un, un loup-garou.  Lua avait mal, elle avait une profonde écorchure a abdomen et un profonde morsure au niveau de l'épaule.  Elle se releva délicatement dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle pour voir avec surprise les maraudeurs et derrière Dumbledore.

- Miss Night, vous voilà enfin réveiller, vous m'en voyez ravis. Tout à l'heure j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, dans mon bureau.  Puis il se retourna vers le maraudeur, vous le signalerez aussi a Monsieur Lupin.

- « _Remus? Mais qu'est-ce que Remus vient faire la dedans ??_ »

Puis Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie et les maraudeurs regardèrent Lua avec regret :

- euh, Lua, dit Sirius, Ont voulait s'excuser pour ce qui tes arriver …

- je vois pas très bien le rapport avec vous … et, ou est Remus??

James pointa le lit d'a côt :

- il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il a fait …

Puis madame Pomfresh arriva en trombe dans l'infirmerie et commença a « crier » après les maraudeurs :

- Bandes de petit vaurien ! Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit !

Et elle les poussa en dehors de l'infirmerie laissant Lua seul avec les dernière parole de James « _qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il a fait ??_ »  Puis l'infirmière vint la sortire de c'est penser pour lui parler :

- miss Night, j'ai une, une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous.  Pour cause des blessures qui vous ont été faite, au pro… prochaine pleine lune, vous vous transformerez en loup, loup-garou.

Les yeux de Lua s'embrumèrent a cause des l'armes puis, glissa lentement sur ses joues.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- NON, vous ne pouvez pas faire sa !!!!!!!

Lua venait de crier dans le bureau du professeur,  elle venait d'apprendre que c'était Remus qui l'avais attaquer la nuit passer.

- Miss Night nous n'avons pas la choix, il a attaqué une personne il vous a mordu.

- vous ne pouvez pas !!! Lua était déchaîner, elle se retourna pour regarder Remus, celui-ci avait la tête pencher et regardait c'est pied. REMUS ! parle ne reste pas comme sa a rien dire !

- Je, je n'ai rien a dire, je mérite d'être renvoyer ….

Sa voix était casser, il avait eu du mal a prononcer les dernier mots. Puis lui pogna les nerf :

- et bien ! si ce n'est pas toi qui va te défendre je vais te défendre moi !! VOUS ne POUVEZ pas le renvoyer ! Remus est un élève model, il ne ferait pas de mal a une mouche, il ne mérite pas d'être renvoyer !

Cette fois c'est Dumbledore qui prit la parole :

- Nous savons très bien que Remus est un très bon élève mais nous lui avons laisser une chance et il a réussit a vous attaquez.

- mais ! il n'a pas voulu le faire ! ce n'est pas de sa fautes !! et puis, je m'en fou qu'il m'est mordu « _n'exagère pas la !_ »  il ne mérite pas d'être renvoyer pour sa !  Une petite lueur d'espoir apparu dans les yeux de Lua, elle voulait que Remus reste, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte qu'il aille loin d'elle.

Dumbledore paru étonner par l'attitude de la jeune fille calme et obéissante qu'elle était d'habitude.  Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

- nous allons en parler, mais une fois notre décision prise nous ne reviendrons pas dessus.

Lua acquiesça et sorti.

- Monsieur Lupin vous pouvez sortire vous aussi.

Lui dit le professeur McGonagall, Remus acquiesça et sortit la tête toujours baisser du bureau.  Dans le couloir, Lua l'attendait :

- Remus, parle moi regarde moi fait quelque chose !

Il releva la tête et dit :

- je ne suis pas digne de te parler, a cause de moi tu, tu vas être un…

- un loup-garou, je sais !

Puis elle le stoppa et l'entraîna dans le parc près du lac :

- et je doit dire que, que j'ai peur …

Ils s'assirent en dessous d'un arbre et Lua regarda Remus dans les yeux :

- Remus arrête de te morfondre, je ne t'en veux pas, si c'était le seul moyen pour que je réussisse a te le dire un jours, Lua prit une grande inspiration, Remus, je, je , je t'aime ….

Remus releva rapidement la tête :

- moi aussi je t'aime Lua, mais, mais comment tu peux aimer une personne comme moi ?

- je te retourne la question Remus, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu était un loup-garou ?

- il n'y a que Sirius James et Peter qui savent … et je ne voulais pas te le dire a cause de ta réaction …

- hé bien, maintenant tu sais.  Mais Remus, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai peur …

Elle le regarda dans le yeux et éclata en sanglot, Remus la prit dans c'est bras :

- n'est pas peur, je serai la, toujours la pour toi, a jamais, parce que je t'aime.

Et ils restèrent enlacer l'un contre l'autre devant le lac a la belle étoile puis s'endormirent.

**FIN !**

Alors bon voilà c'est fini ! Moui déjà hélas ! mdr ! nah, nah je rigole !  mais bon j'espère que sa vous a lus autant que moi ça ma plus l'écrire ! je vous rappelle que c'est pas parce que c'est un One-Shot qu'on ne prend pas les Reviews ! alors je les attend avec impatience ! gros bizzou a vous toute ! et peut-être même qu'on va pouvoir espérer une suite du genre PLUS TARD ! mdr ! qu'est-ce que vous en penser ?? bon alors review review review je vous en supplie a genou ! ( ho lala c pas digne de moi sa !)


	2. Rep au RAR

Bonne ou mauvaise Lune, reponse au review

Tout d'abors bonjours tout le monde ! mouhahahhah ! j,ai quelque petite nouvelle a vous dire avent de vous repondre gentiment ! allllllors donc c'était juste pour vous aviser que la suite de cette même fic était en train de se pondre peu a peu dans ma tête ! donc si vous avex de la chance je vais peut-être faire une fic de a peu pres 7 chapitre avec ! ;) si c'est tu pas magnifique ! alors vous me dite ce que vous en penser hein !

RAR !!!!!!!!!!

**Emmel :** tsss ! t'avais pas le droit de dévoiler mon nom en public !!!!!! t'as pas honteeee ! et devine quoi ! j'avais deviner que c'était toi ! oui oui ! je suis bonne qu'est-ce que tu vx ! sinon a merccccci beaucoup pour ta review ! c'est trop d'honneur pour moi ! mes cheville vont enfler ! sinon bah le prochain chapitre va arriver la ;) bientôt ! alors merci et j'attend t'as review quand je vais poster !

**Fairytale :** merci merci ! alors je retien ton idée ! et je crois que c'est même toi qui ma donner le gout de continuer ! t ( tout les honneur de revienne mdr ) mais sa me ferais beaucoup mal de faire ma au co-cœur a mon n'amour ! alors …. Je vais voir ! mdr ! mais je vais le faire pareille ! mais je vais voir … en tout cas ! j'espère que ta comprit ce que je voulais dire ! mais moi sa me derrange pas DUTOUT mais pas DUTOUT de consoler Remus !!!!!!! HA MON AMOUUUUUUR ! et donc ! merci pour ta review et c sa ! ;)

**Le Saut de l'ange :** aye aye aye ! coucou !!!!!

En effet je te connais et c'est en effet vrai que des que tu vois une fic de remus tu saute dessus ! mais je suis TRES contente que tu es sauter sur la mienne ! sa me touche beaucoup, surtout venant de toi ! oui oui ! ( que de compliment ) je te vois partout ! tout ce que je lit tu le lit ! et quand je vois que tu prend le temps de me reviewer apres ! ha !!! sa me fait sentir bonne ! mdr . En effet sirius reste sirius ! mdr ! qu'est-ce que tu vx on ne peu pas le changer ! Lua quand a elle … c aps de chance ! mais bon ! moi je la trouve plutout tres chanceuse ! :D et Remus ! LUI c'est le meilleur ! hé que je l'aime !!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA et … pour la fic Remus/Hermione ! j'aime bien en lire mais je ne serai pas capable d'en faire une …. Pcq je serais trop jalouse d'Hermione et je l'arrêterais raide la ! donc !!!!! vaut mieux que j'en fasse pas ! ;) Sinon merci encore ! et j,espere voir ta binette a mon prochain chapitre ! ;)

**Andromède :** ayeeee ! c'est vrai que ce n'est pas digne de moi de m'agenouiller devant qq'un ! mais sa vx pas dire que je ne fait pas pour autant ! :P et merci pour ta review et la prend par les épaule et la relève c'est correcte tu peu te relever ! ;) pcq je vais en faire une une suite ! mouhahhahahah

**Guilderinette :** ha non pas tTOOOOOOOOIIIIII ! NON c'est pas vraaaaaaaaaai c'est une blague pocheuhh je t'aime Ma tite didine !!!! Je sais je sais je suis bonne qu'est-ce que tu vx ! mais faut pas trop ne vanter pcq la suite a beau être concoster ds ma tête, elle est toujours pas écrit ! , xpdr ouin … c pas bien drôle …. Sinon merci pour la review ! et ouais ! moi aussi j'ai bien aimer ta participation spécial ! peu-être que pour la suite je vais encore faire la meme chose ! de toute facons personne n'a remarquer ! tu te confond tres bien ( : etttttttttttt OUUUUUUIIIIII il va y avoir une suite ! mdr ( sa je l'ai deja dit hein ! ) en effet ce N'est que le debut ! alors nous verrons comment va se passer leur vie ;) GROS BIZZZZZZZZZOU ! xoxooxox

**Alinemcb54 :** coucou ma tite aline !!!!!! ha non ne soit pas facher apres moooooooi ! je te l'ai pas dit … pcq tu n,etait pas connecteeeeeer ! ce n'est donc aps de ma fautes ! haha ! et oui remus ! sa reste remus ! les best des best ! …… Lua Nigthclan ! NON jamais !!!!! siflotte en regardant le plafond bon …. Ok oui ! mais c'est pas grave puisue je ne l,ai voler a personne ! MOUHAHAHA sinon t,as suite s'en vien ! toulou et merci ! ;) j'attend une reviewww de toii !

**Sabriel :** je suis très contente que sa tes plus ! et pour ce qui te chagrine mon amour, bah tu va le voir dans le prochain chapitre ! mais n'ai pas peur ! ;) Lua est la pour le defendre ! sinon ! je compte sur toi pour avoir de tes nouvelle donc si tu lit saaaaaa repond mmmmmmoooooooiiii ! pcq j m'ennui !

**KaTh-BlAcK :** je suis contente qui tu ai aimer ! et oui je me suis enfin décider a ecrire la suite ! ( cetait temps ! ) bon aller merci !

**Kyarah :** HAAAA ma premiere reviewww ! je suis toute contente ! loll ! sinon merci beaucoup et … ouais c'est triste ! mais maintenant je sais pas elle a une raison d'aimer Remus …. D'une certaine maniere ils sont comme lier maintenant ! je sais pas si tu me suit :P et pour a quoi ressemble Lua … j'y pense encore ! mais je vais te revenir la dessus ! ;) merci et bo bye !!!!

Alors bien voilà c'est pas mal tout ! je me demande si on peu avoir des reponse au reponse au review ! mais moi j,espere en avoir ! pcq je vx avoir vaus avis de comment sa va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ! si je n,ai pas d'avis sa va être plus dure d'écrire ! donc je les attend ! touloooooooooou !!! XOXOXOX je vous aime ! fow fow fow !

Inwie


	3. chapitre 2

Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde !!!!!!

Ini : Alors.... comme je l'ai dit dans les réponses aux reviews, j'ai promis que je faisais un new chapitre ! Ouais, ouais je sais, je suis BEAUCOUP en retard... comme dans mon autre fic, quoi ! Mais faut pas m'en vouloir ! Au fond chu toute gentille et perdue !

Alberto: PREDUE ! Ça pour dire que t'es perdu, tu l'es vraiment !

Ini: Stp Alberto ! Abstiens-toi de tout commentaire je t'en suplie !

Alberto: tss... Ça me tente pas ! Mais vu que c'est pour faire aller mon imagination que je suis là... je vais me taire pour une fois !

Ini: WOW ! C'est un très grand sacrifice çaaaaaa ! WOUHOU ! En tout cas ! Juste pour vous dire ça me prend combien de temps l'écrire je vais vous mettre la date d'aujourd'hui... d'en ce moment même, avec l'heure même, si vous voulez ! Lundi, 4 octobre, 19:h35 !!!!!!! Donc quand je vais le poster, bahhhhhh vous allez voir combien je suis lente ! À moins que je rentre bin gros dedans ! : ) Donc... je rapelle... si je suis bin bonne et que ça a de l'allure, ma fic va faire à peu pres, beuuuuuuuhhhh 5 chapitres... on verra bien : ) ....bon... je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais jamais décrit ma très chère Lua... c'est que pour moi je n'avais pas besoin de la decrire... Mais là, je vais vous la decrire à peu près ! DONC JE VOUS CONSEILLE DE LIRE parce que ça ne sera pas dans la fic oO :

-------- Donc elle est plutôt petite, environ 5"3 (hééé que j'en vois UNE dire un commentaire... ça regarde une certaine personne que je ne nommerai pas, et que comme ces derniers temps est pas vite, va pas se reconnaître non plus ! oÔ), elle a les cheveux chatains, aux épaules et a les yeux verts... bruns. Et elle a des traits encore enfantins.

Bon... si vous voulez savoir autre chose que je n'aurais pas dit, posez-moi les, n'hésitez pas : ) Donc maintenant place au debut de cette magnifique aventure ! MOUHAHAHA.... !

Alberto : j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher là ! Mais c'est plutôt à la suite puisque c'est déja commencé !

Ini : Oups ! Oui c'est vrai ! Bah alors place à la suite !

Chapitre 2

Depuis l'incident, deux jours étaient passés, deux jours que Lua et Remus s'était révélés leur flammes et deux jours que Lua était une Lycanthrope.

Enfin, pendant un cour de sortilèges, Dumbledore vint chercher Lua et Remus pour leur entretien en ce qui concernait le renvoi de Mr Lupin. C'est donc avec un grincement de chaise, têtes baissées, que nos deux lycanthropes suivirent de près Dumbledore vers son bureau.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre. Des gens disaient des choses tel que « Vous avez entendu ça, il parait que Lua est un loup-garou ! Qu'elle s'est fait mordre il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est pour ça qu'elle a manqué » et il y avait pour réponse : « Pour de vrai !?! Mais alors pourquoi Remus va avec elle au bureau? » « Bah tu connais Remus, il veut toujours aider tout le monde ! Il doit la soutenir, je sais pas...». Tout ce qui se disait dans les classes en ce moment frustrait au plus haut point James, Sirius et sans oublier Lily qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils disaient ça de son amie. Mais ils restèrent tout de même en silence pour ne pas faire une gaffe qui leur aurait coûté cher, jusqu'à ce que le professeur décide qu'il était tanné d'entendre des sottises à propos de ses élèves.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Dumbledore leur fit prendre place sur deux chaises antiques, se situant en face de son bureau. Bizarrement, il n'y avait personne, seulement Dumbledore et les deux élèves, ce qui était bizarre parce qu'en temps normal, la direction entière se devaient d'être là, mais même McGonagall n'était pas présente. Dumbledore regarda Lua derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et finit par lui dire :

- Alors miss Night, quels sont vos arguments ?? Parce que je suis sûr que vous en avez beaucoup.

Lua le regarda sans trop comprendre... « Beuhh, pourquoi il me demande ça ! Il sait très bien que je vais pognée les nerfs et... aller trop loin... bon respire, respire et argumente calmement, le plus possible ».

- Heu... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où vous voulez en venir professeur, mais je vais argumenter quand même... Je répète donc que vous n'avez pas le droit de renvoyer Remus ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Je ne connais personne qui a un plus grand cœur que lui, laissez lui une chance ! Il... il ne mérite pas ça ! Il ne méritait déjà pas de devenir un lycanthrope, mais si en plus il doit se faire renvoyer, sa vie va être ruinée ! Professeur, vous êtes de nature compréhensive, je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas que cela arrive à un de vos meilleurs élèves... je me trompe ??

- Vous avez en effet raison...

- MAIS ALORS ! Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de le garder à l'école ??

- Mais rien ! En fait, je devais juste réfléchir à la question... et puis, vos arguments m'ont convaincus... du moins, pour le moment. Mais si quelque chose dans ce genre se reproduit, il n'aura pas d'autre chance. Toutefois, s'il vous plait, promettez-moi que vous resterez dans la cabane hurlante Mr Lupin, et vous miss Night, que vous resterez dans les donjons.

- Q... qu... quoi ? Les donjons, j-je vais être seule dans les... don-donjons ?!?

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix... vous êtes une femelle et Mr Lupin un mâle, nous ne devons pas prendre de chance...

À cette remarque, Lua rougit, c'était logique. « Tu ne veux quand même pas tomber enceinte de louveteaux, même si c'est mignon ! »

- Bien sûr professeur.

- Ah et Lua... vous allez devoir m'accompagner au ministère de la magie... pour vous licenciez en temps que lycanthrope.

La concernée acquiesça et Dumbledore se retourna vers Remus :

- Alors mon très cher Remus ! Vous êtes officiellement non-renvoyé !

À cette affirmation, le visage de Remus s'illumina, mais il y restait toujours une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, ce que Dumbledore remarqua aussitôt :

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, laissez l'avenir vous guider un jour à la fois. Cet évènement ne se reproduira plus.

Remus acquiesça même s'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre tout le sens de la phrase et d'où voulait exactement en venir son directeur.

Puis, Lua et Remus sortirent du bureau directorial après avoir dit un au revoir à Dumbledore. C'était déjà l'heure du dîner, et les élèves étant déjà tous partis manger, un silence plat régnait dans les couloirs. Remus profita de l'occasion, et se rapprocha de Lua et lui pris doucement la main, ce qui surprit Lua, elle qui n'était pas habituée aux élans d'affections. Les deux derniers jours, elle les avait passé à l'infirmerie, à boire des tonnes de potions, sous la surveillance éveillée de Mme Pomfresh. Elle n'avait eu droit à aucune visite, tant qu'elle n'avait pas été complètement remise. Pas besoin de vous dire que ce fût le pire moment de sa vie.

Elle serra à son tour la main de Remus, se retourna vers lui et sourit. Puis elle réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore : « Rencontre avec le ministère et... seule dans les cachots ». Puis son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Remus, remarquant ce qui se passait, la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer...

- J'en suis pas si sûr..., soupira Lua en laissant tomber sa tête contre le torse de Remus.

Remus soupira à son tour : elle avait raison. Cela allait être pénible, ce l'était encore énormément pour lui, mais ne voulant pas l'inquiéter d'avantage, il lui dit seulement :

- Et puis... après la réunion avec le ministère il ne va te manquer que de contrôler tes sens...

- OUFF !! Ne m'en parle pas de ça ! Justement, comment tu fais ?? Ce matin tout ce que j'entendais au déjeuné, c'était les mâchouillements des repas de tout de monde ! De quoi être traumatisé, quoi !

Remus éclata de rire:

- Ha ça ! Je les entend encore ! Mais tu vas voir, tu vas bientôt trouver comment diriger ton ouïe vers où tu veux. En attendant, je te conseille, soit les bouchons que les moldus utilisent pour rien entendre ou le sort de bouchage d'oreilles, si tu ne veux pas devenir folle.

Dans un coin, pas très loin de là, une certaine Moussline Floyd écoutait attentivement cette conversation. La jeune Serpentarde tenait enfin le scoop du siècle, elle allait au moins pouvoir se débarrasser d'un des maraudeurs. Elle s'apprêtait à courir vers la Grande Salle annoncer la nouvelle mais elle tomba sur la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir ; Severus Snape se tenait là, devant elle, ses cheveux graisseux tombant sur son visage, les sourcils froncés. Il se pencha vers elle et lui dit à l'oreille de ne rien dire si elle tenait à sa peau. Elle le regarda bizarrement, mais acquiesça et repartit en sens contraire.

À peine avaient-ils mit les pied dans la Grande Salle que James et Sirius se jetèrent sur eux, les amenant en dehors. Remus soupira et leur dit :

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ???

- Hééé... on doit vous parler, commença James. Les rumeurs ont commencé... et les rumeurs ressemblent BEAUCOUP à la vérité, même beaucoup trop. Tout le monde parle de toi, Lua ! Ça dit partout « Est-ce que tu as entendu ce qui est arrivé à Lua, tu sais, la fille que personne ne connaît et qui est à Gryffondor ! », et il y avait des réponses dans le genre « Ouais ! On dit qu'elle s'est fait mordre par une loup-garou ! ».

James venait de finir sa phrase et Lua avait déjà prit un teint blanc. Le regard vide, elle se tourna vers Remus. Celui-ci non plus ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Puis elle mit ses deux mains sur sa tête, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux et commença à faire les cent pas en marmonnant :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... qu'est-ce que je vais faire...

James et Sirius se regardèrent et acquiescèrent en même temps. Ils se mirent tout deux devant la trajectoire de Lua et James la prit par les épaules.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ça va bien aller ! Tu es avec nous, personne ne nous contredit et puis on se fout de se que les autres pensent ??

- Ouais, lança Sirius, ne les écoutes pas, ce ne sont que des cons ! Et s'il y a quelque chose, tu leur dira leur quatre vérités, tu en es très bien capable.

- T'es une grande fille, maintenant ! ajouta James avec un sourire malicieux.

Lua fit un faible sourire, se retourna vers Remus et alla s'emparer de sa main et celui-ci lui répondit par un tendre sourire :

- T'inquiètes pas, j'irai nulle part sans toi.

À ces mots, Lua se détendit un peu, et elle regarda James et Sirius et leur dit :

- Bon... on devrait peut-être penser à entrer... sinon on risque de manquer le repas au complet... et j'ai une de ces faims, les repas de l'infirmerie ne sont pas les même ! C'est pas ragoûtant.

Remus fit un sourire compréhensif :

- Je sais, ça fait quatre ans que je me les tape à chaque mois… !

- Hey soit gentil ! Tu dois m'encourager, pas me décourager !

- Oui, mon maître !

Pour ces dernière paroles, Remus eu droit a un coup de coude dans les côtes, suivit d'un délicat baiser de la part de Lua.

- Bon, allez les tourtereaux, faudrait penser à aller manger, si vous voulez qu'il vous reste quelque chose ! leur dit James avec un grand sourire. Et Lunard ! Tu nous avais pas dit que tu avais enfin révélé ta flamme !

- Franchement, t'aurais pu nous prévenir, NOUS, tes meilleurs amis ! continua Sirius, faussement offusqué.

- Eh bien... c'était que je n'étais même pas sûr que je l'aurais revu. Si j'avais été renvoyé, ça n'aurait servit à rien que je lui brise le cœur davantage. Surtout lorsque vous seriez arrivés à côté d'elle après mon renvoi pour lui demander la vie de couple si c'est bien !

Lorsque Remus eut fini de parler, les trois autres commencèrent à rire. Puis, ils poussèrent les portes de la Grande Salle. Aussitôt, un silence parsemé de murmures de toute sorte se fit entendre. Remus, Lua, James et Sirius allèrent prendre place silencieusement, un peu gênés de ce silence soudain.

Puis, peu à peu, les conversations reprirent. Lua décida donc d'entamer sont dîner ; elle était en train de mourir de faim et son ventre ne cessait de se plaindre. « On a comprrrrit ! Tu vois bien que je me prend quelque chose là ! Alors tu veux bien arrêter ! », pensa Lua. Puis, une jeune Gryffondor vint voir Lua, la dévisagea, et fini par dire :

-Tu me semble plus blanche que d'habitude, et beaucoup trop cernée... tu devrais peut-être penser à dormir plutôt que de manger de la chair la nuit.

Puis elle repartit le nez en l'air, avec un air supérieur, laissant derrière elle une Lua abasourdie et bouche bée. « HAA ! Je déteste cette foutue famille Floyd ! Je peux pas la sentir cette Frédérique ! Pourquoi elle n'a pas été repartie à Serpentard, comme sa sœur... elle ne veux même pas être à Gryffondor aussi ! Haaa et pourquoi c'est sur moi qu'on s'acharne ! ».

- Bon ! On se dépêche si on veut pas arriver en retard ! s'empressa de dire James.

Lua le regarda avec des grand yeux :

- Quoi ! Déjà ! Mais j'ai même pas eu le temps de manger !!

- Tu rigoles Lua, non ?? lui dit Remus, tu viens de dévorer trois assiettes de spaghetti, de poulet et de bœuf avec des patates et du brocoli !

- Mais non ! Je ne peux pas manger tout ça !! Ce n'est pas dans ma nature !

Puis Lua posa ses yeux devant elle et elle y vit en effet trois assiettes empilées l'une par dessus l'autre. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche avant d'avoir un haut-le-cœur :

- BEUHH j !! J'ai pas mangé tout ça pour de vrai !

- HÉÉ oui… et même que Sirius se demandait comment tu avais fait, continua James.

- Bah quoi c'est vrai ! Même moi je ne mange pas autant que ça !

Cette réplique mérita un regarde noir de la part de Lua :

- C'est pas vraiiiii ! Tu manges le double de ça !

Sirius haussa les épaules, valait mieux ne pas la contredire… elle avait l'air méchante aujourd'hui.

- Si tu le dis... Mais bon, y'a pas que ça. Purin ! on est déjà en retard !

- Et on est en quoi ???

James consulta son horaire :

- Heuuuu… en…

8 octobre 23:56 hahahha je suis lente … --'

HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHA !!!!!!!!! Mais en quoi est-ce que commence nos très chers amis ????? Oh mon dieu c'est laid cette phrase l ! Je me promet de ne plus jamais la dire ! Sinon bahhh... j'attend des commentaires ! Oui, oui j'attend ! Je suis très bonne pour attendre, et je peux attendre très longtemps ! Mais comme je vous connais, vous allez être gentils ! Hein ! ...bon laissez faire encore… je crois que ce soir je suis folle ! (note du beta : t'es toujours folle...)

Sinon, c'est pas mal ça ! Gros bizoux tout le monde ! …je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre... la semaine prochaine ! BIG BIZOUX et oubliez pas les gentilles peutites reviews !


	4. Pleine Lune

ALORS ! bonjjjjjjjjjjjjjjour tout le monde !

Ma grosse question ! VOUS AVEZ tu devinez en quoi ils commencent ?? non ??? tss-tss Gang d'inculteeeeee ! c'était pourtant SI simple ! ils commençaient en … HA BAH ! si vous croyez que je vais vous le dire ! va d'abord falloir aller lire ! franchement ! vous voulez vraiment tout cuit ds le bec vous ! !

Je vx juste préciser c'est pas un chapitre avec beaucoup d'action … avec les circonstance ! mais vous aller voir ;) je pouvais rien mettre de trop POUF pcq sinon vous alliez me tuer au prochain chapitre :P alors prenez sa -

RAR ( oui, oui …. Y'en a qui me lit ! pas beaucoup mais y'en a ! )

**moonlignt :** WAOUUUUU qq'un que je connais paaaaaas ! …. HA les grands mystère de la vie ! c'est un peu comme moi …. C mon style manger tout c'est truc dégueu mdr ! mais pour répondre … heu peut-être parce que … elle avait faim … mdr ! MERCI beaucoup pour ta review ! j'espère que tu va continuer de me lire, même si sa prend du temps poster un chap !

**Emmel :** beuhhh qu'est-ce que je vais te dire a toi mdr ? … je sais pas encore j'y pense j'y pense ! OUI je t'en vx ! tu a réveler ma veritable identiter au monde entier ! TA PAS HONTE ! c comme si tu disait a tout le monde de clark kent est SuperMan ! Framchement …….. en tout cas ! merci

**Coco la binee : **Ho … mais est-ce que je te connais toi …. :p HA OOOOOOOUUUUUIIIIIIII tu …. Rahhh j'abandonne ! et puis bon ! merci pour ta review ! franchement l'inspiration chez toi ma tite marilyne c pas ce qui a de plus fort hein ! ;)

**Guilderinette :** MON AMOUR hahahaha enfiiiiiiiiin tu a lu ( heuu ou lit ?? beuuuuuuuuuh ) POVE TITE une séjour a l'hôpital sa te fait vraiment lire n' importe quoi ! hein ! :P …. MOI stupide ! ? ! Jamais …… ' et puis cetait très logique que je fasse croire sa ! pcq normalement il aurait été renvoyer ! mais comme je l'aime trop je peu pas ! :D je sais je suis douer ! mais Dumbledor restera toujours le même dumbi ! Un connard ! MDDDDR ! ( je rit toute seul la si tu vx savoir ! ) NIA quand tu dit qu'il son full chou emsemle je me sent beaucoup concerner ! merci de nous encourager ds notre couple ! mdr ( ha … c'était pas Watty qui aimais James-le-Pain-d'Épice-Qui-Cour-Tout-Nu-Avec-Des-Fleurs ???) heuu j'ai dit sa moi … une semaine …. Metton que ma semaine c'est transformer en … quelque mois ??? alors bahhh merci de me soutenir …. Et voilà la tite suite choupintte ( …. Que je n'ai pas commencer a écrire encore … ) AYE didine……. ( chu rendu a LP 15 :D)

**Laumie :** BAHHHHHHHH LA VOILÀ LA SUITE JOIE

Chapitre 3 

James secoua la tête.

- je suis sur que vous ne voulez pas savoir !

les trois autre s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur et Lua sortit son horaire et fit un grand sourire :

- Mais c'est génial ! soin au créature magique ! qu'est-ce qui a de pas bien la dedans ??

- Bah … rien

Lua lança un regard perplexe vers James :

- Alors, faut m'expliquer la ! si y'a rien pourquoi c'est pas bien commencer en soin au créature magique ?

Remus secoua la tête :

- James et pas content parce que ce cour si et les prochain sûrement, ont voient les licornes … mais les garçons ne peuvent pas les approcher…

Cette fois c'est Sirius qui soupira et qui fit la mou :

- tu peux bien parler Lunard ! toi tu peux aller les voir sans problème ! d'ailleurs c'est pas juste ! c'est pas parce que tu es un tit loup que tu dois avoir le droit de les voir et pas NOUS !!!

- SIRIUS cela ne change rien ! même que d'habitude elle les fuit … qu'est-ce que tu as à répondre a sa ? _( nda : QUE TES les sexy des sexy mec )_

Lua éclata alors de rire :

- QUOI ! v-v-vous f-faites la tê-tête parce que vou-vous ne pouvez pas voir les LICORNES

Lua s'écrasa alors contre le mur pour se tenir puisque a cause de l'élan de fou rire, c'est jambe ne pouvais plus la supporter. Puis entre deux sanglot de rire _(nda : heu … sa se dit sa ' )_ elle réussit a dire :

- v-vous êtes vraiment p-pa-paté-patétique !!

- PEUF c'est même pas vrai tu t'es pas regarder toi rire comme, comme une dévergonder même pas capable de tenir sur c'est deux jambe ! s'offusqua Sirius

Lua arrêta alors enfin de rire pour se retourner vers Sirius, les yeux pétillant de malice _(sa vous rappelle qq'un sa ! mdr )_ elle lui lança :

- Ha … parce que tu ne trouve pas sa pathétique toi de faire la tête parce que tu ne peux pas faire un truc de fille ! je te croyais plus viril que sa mon tit Patmol !

- Pff c'est même pas vrai ! je suis très viril ! y'a pas plus viril que moi ! sauf que moi je suis pas poilu et que j'ai pas les cheveux gras !

- Heu t'es pas en train de me dire que Severus est viril la …. ?

- Bah si c'est pour toi un homme viril … t'as pas de très bon goût !

- Non, non moi j'ai de très bon goût ! la preuve, j'ai comme petit copain Remus _(nda : miam miam miam )_ tu ne dirais tout de même pas que ton ami est pas beau !

- Beuh non ! jamais ! je suis pas si con que sa !

Lua leva un sourcil et fit un gros sourire :

- ha .. tes sur !

- pff bon allons s'y sinon on va être en retard !

Lua acquiesça et soupira « _hoo il a le don de changer de sujet quand se n'est pas a son avantage lui ! pfff »_

Ils partirent donc tous ensemble en direction du parc de l'école pour aller rejoindre Mme Aniette Graham, une vieille femme rondelette mais fort sympathique qui par dessus le marché ne cachait pas du tout qu'elle détestait certain serpentard, et d'ailleurs ne se retenais pas de leur enlever des point a tour de bras.

Enfin arriver ils prirent tous place derrière une clôture a quelque mètre de la lisière de la forêt. Lorsque tout le monde fût placer et en silence Mme Graham commença son cour :

- Bonjour tout le monde, alors … comme prévu, nous allons aujourd'hui voir les licornes. Pour les garçons, j'en suis désoler mais vous allez devoir rester ici … si vous ne voulez pas les effrayer. Car elle n'aime que la douceur de la femme. Alors pour vous, vous allez ouvrire votre manuel a la page 493 sur les licornes et commencerai toute suite votre devoir qui sera de trouver leur environnement de reproduction et ce que l'on doit éviter lorsque une des pouliches met a bas.

Quelque grognements de la part des garçons se firent entendre et Lua fit un grand sourire a Sirius :

- Allons Sirius tu vas pas me faire la tête parce que je vais voir les licornes et pas toi ! … si tu veux mon avis a moi je préfère de LOIN les Hippogriffe… mais bon on ne les voient pas encore cette année ! c'est fou on voix le même créature magique a chaque année !

- et bien je chialerais pas trop si je serais toi ! nous a chaque année pendant que vous vous pavaner avec ces Licornes, nous on travaille !

- bah au moins vous aurez de l'avance sur nous dans le devoir …

- peut-être mais c'est pas une excuse ! je sais pas si vous savez mais vous entendre glousser de rire a cause qu'une pouliche a fait un truc minions c'est lassant à la fin !

James, qui était en train de parler a Remus se retourner vers Sirius en roulant des yeux :

- tu es encore en train de chialer qu'ont ne va pas voir les gentilles licorne MON Siri ! ? !

- MOI ! jamais ! je ne suis pas comme sa James tu le sais TRÈS BIEN !

- Moi … mais tout ce que je sais c'est que tu assure beaucoup ton côté féminin pour ton goût pour les licornes !

- Même pas vrai … et puis de quoi tu parles ! j'aime pas les licornes ! je trouve juste ça injuste que les filles ne travaille pas et que nous si !

- Mais Sirius ! je te l'ai dit tout a l'heure, s'emporta faussement Lua. Tu vas avoir de l'avance ! et pendant que nous on va faire du travail tu vas pouvoir .. faire des chose de mec ! … sa te va sa ! ? !

Sirius n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Mme Graham arriva :

- Miss Night … les autres filles vous attendes ! allez dépêchez-vous d'aller les rejoindre ! t'en qu'a vous messieurs ! je ne vx rien entendre ! aller au travaille !

La fin du cours se passa plutôt rapidement. Les garçons ayans eu le temps de finir les devoirs rentrèrent dans la salle commune suive de Lua qui avait déjà commencer a lire les question dans le manuel, prête a commencer son devoir pour le finir le plus rapidement possible pour aller dormire. Le lendemain c'était la pleine Lune. Elle devait ce ménager pour cette première nuit de souffrance (_ Nda : faut pas oublier ! la potion tue Loup a existe pas encore ! )_

Enfin bref, la dernière journée se passa trop rapidement pour Lua et Remus le soir même, Lua devait ce rendre au cachot et Remus a la Cabane Hurlante. D'ailleurs celle-ci avait le teint livide et elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Les garçons essayèrent de la forcer a aller a l'infirmerie ou juste aller se reposer dans leur dortoir, mais elle refusa catégoriquement d'y aller :

- Mais Lua ! tu t'es pas vu ! ne rigole pas avec t'as santé, lança James qui commençait a être inquiet de l'allure que son amie avait.

Il n'était pas habitué de la voir comme sa ! et Même Remus n'avais jamais eu l'air aussi mal au point que celle-ci en se moment. Elle avait chaud et était tremper de fièvre. C'était peut-être parce que c'était officiellement la première fois que le Loup-garou en elle allait sortire ? Mais reste qu'elle l'inquiétait, et il n'était pas le seul a s'en inquiéter, Remus semblait beaucoup plus penser a elle et a essayer d'aller la faire dormire qu'a lui même qui n'avait pas plus l'air dans son assiette. Mais il soutenait Lua et restait a côté d'elle ayans peut qu'a tout moment elle s'écroule par terre.

Puis après le dîner, James et Remus se tannèrent et Remus Prit Lua eu la mit sur s'est épaule comme une poche de patates, sans que celle-ci ne ou faire quoique se soit. Et puis même si elle aurait eu le courage d'essayer et de se débattre pour que Remus la laisse descendre, James était la, en arrière de Remus et venait lui attraper les poignet pour qu,elle cesse de gigoter. Elle se laissa donc transporter docilement _(Nda : mddddr ! c vraiment laid … je suis docile houhohou attention si je le suis plus j'va vous mordre ! … oui bon dsl )_ jusque dans la salle commune.

Lorsque Lua se réveilla, il commençait a faire sombre dehors et Remus venait de rentrer dans le dortoir :

- … on va devoir y aller Lua. Lui dit Remus doucement.

Lua a moitié endormie encore acquiesça et se leva lentement et a contre-cœur de son lit, décidément la soirée commençait mal ! et elle finirait mal aussi ….

Enfin sortit du dortoir, ils marchèrent ensemble, ne parlent pas, l'un serrer contre l'autre. Le fait de sentir Remus a côté d'elle apaisait Lua. Puis voyant les couloirs s'assombrirent elle comprit qu'elle arrivait bientôt au cachot … la ou elle devrait passer maintenant le reste de la nuit.

La chaleur de Remus se dégagea lentement la laissant seul quelques seconde puis, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa lentement et doucement faisant répandre sa douce chaleur dans le corps de Lua. Il l'étreignit une dernière fois, puis après un mot d'encouragement souffler a son oreille, il parti en courant rejoindre la cabanes hurlante.

Lua rentra enfin dans le cachot, c'était une grande salle pratiquement pas meubler. « Dumbledor a penser a tout » pensa-t-elle avec amèrement. Elle se retourna, ferma la porte prenant bien soin de la barré et prit place sur un coussin. Un des rares meuble qui meublait la pièce. Puis elle attendit… elle ne savais pas vraiment a quoi s'attendre … et elle ne savais pas lorsque cela ce déclencherais… elle ne voyais seulement même pas la lune.

Quelque minutes plus tard, elle commençait a ressentir de drôle de picotement dans le bout des doigts et des orteils, comme si on lui rentrait des aiguille en prenant bien soins de l'enfoncer dans la peau pour ensuite la retirer. C'était définitif, elle n'aimait pas cette sensation. Et plus le temps avançait plus les picotement se répandait dans tout son corps en évoluant des bout des doigts pour continuer dans les mains etc.

Soudainement une Douleur fulgurante vînt lui prendre dans la colonne vertébrale la faisant crier a s'en rompre les corde vocal. Elle n'était plus sur le coussin, elle était écraser par terre se tordant de douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne voyais rien, sa vu était flou mais elle réussit a distinguer t'en bien que mal ses mains … si on pouvait maintenant qualifier cela de main … non. Ce n'était plus des mains mais bien des pattes. Et une douleur insupportable vînt lui prendre a la poitrine, puis, plus rien le vide total.

Le lendemain matin.

Lua avait mal partout, elle était ankylosé et ne pouvais plus bouger son coup et ses jambes. Elle avait passer une dure nuit, mais maintenant tout était fini … il lui restait encore 4 semaines avant de redevoir vivre cette enfer.

Puisqu'elle avait été seul toute la nuit enfermer dans une petite pièce, Lua … ou plutôt Folha, le nom de son loup, n'avais pas apprécier et s'était rabattu sur elle même. Résulta, Lua était en piteuse état et faisait plutôt peur a voir. Elle avait les yeux gonfler, et des bleus un peu partout sur le corps. Une longue coupure lui fendait les bras en deux l'empêchant de bouger et elle ne sentait pu ses jambes. Mais a part tout sa, elle se sentait bien … par rapport a ce qu'elle avait vécu le soir même, tout c'est petit bobo n'était pas de poids. Puis une voix douce la ramena a la réalité:

- Lua ?? Lua tu vas bien ??

Comme vous vous en doutez, Remus était la assit sur le bord de son propre lit, malgré les protestation de Mme Pomfresh. Puis celle-ci voyant qu'elle parlait dans le beurre se résigna et retourna dans son bureau.

- Alors … tu ne m'en veux toujours pas de te faire subire tout sa ??

Lua lui sourit et réussi a tourner lentement la tête vers lui, sans pour autant lui arracher un petit couinement de douleur :

- heuu non …. J'avoue ce n'est pas du tout agréable et il n'y a pas vraiment de bon coter a tout sa .. mais bon … je suis toujours en vie …

- Ouais … mais a te voir … tu as l'air de ne pas trop t'avoir ennuyer …

- Je sais pas …. J'en suis trop rien je me souviens de rien.

Remus acquiesça et soupira. Puis il vînt se placer sur le lit de Lua. Lui il sent tirait a meilleur compte de celle-ci. Il avait quelque éraflures par-ci et par-la et avait l'air d'être «raquer » lui aussi mais il avait l'air en bien meilleur forme qu'elle. Comme pour répondre a sa question Remus lui dit :

- toi aussi sa va devenir moins grave avec le temps, surtout si Dumbledor te laisse venir dans la cabanes hurlante … même si je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera faire .. mais bon … je me sent coupable … Moi … j'ai de la compagnie pour m,empêcher de me manger … toi a se que je vois non … c'est asser logique … la prochaine fois … je vais dire au gars d'aller te voir toi au lieux de moi … tu en as beaucoup plus besoin de moi …

Da phrase fini, Remus s'installa plus confortablement a côté de Lua et il commencèrent a parler emsemble…

ET VOILÀ ! je crois que sa suffit pour ce chapitre !

se fait lancer des tomates 

- AÏE !!!!!!!!!! arrêter sa ! NON ! c'est pas de ma fautes si sa prit du temps avent que je poste ! c'est que je trouvais pas comment écrire la pleine lune ! mais promie je me force pour ecrire le prochain chapitre … il sera peut-être plus court mais vous aller peut-être pouvoir l'avoir en moins de temps !

Bah ! aller merci !

Bizz

Oublier pas les review ma gang de coucoune !

Votre p'tite Inwie trulu-pinpin ! ( heuu aucun commentaire la dessus ! )


End file.
